Wolverine Vol 3 2
Supporting Characters: * Firearms dealer ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous customers * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Unknown building ***** Logan's room **** ***** My Cold Dead Hand **** ***** Smitty's Motel ***** Gun Show ***** Suds Items: * Vehicles: * Logan's bike | Synopsis1 = Logan is in his apartment, standing in the washroom. He removes a bullet from his body. He packs up his apartment and heads for My Cold Dead Hand, the local gun shop, to show the bullet to the shopkeeper: Blaine. In the back of the shop Logan shows the bullet to Blaine and tells him that he is looking for some guys calling themselves "The Brothers" Blaine tells Logan that he hears a lot of guys call themselves brothers. But Logan is looking for brothers with modified MAC 10s. Blaine tells Logan about a man that has a gun shop in Medford, named Tom Leeds, and tells Logan that he should be at the gun show in Klamath. At Smitty's Motel Cassie prepares for the gun show. She arms herself and puts on a flak jacket under her T-shirt. Tommy comes to her room at the motel and they leave for the gun show. At the gun show Logan talks to Tom about getting a couple of AR-15s and ten thousand rounds. Tom tells Logan that he can hook him up, and he sells Logan a USP from his private collection. Logan sets up a meeting with Tom for later that night at a bar called Suds. Logan arrives at the bar and sits down at the table with Cassie, as Tom approches Logan stands up and tells him that he can't deal with people who break their word. Tom asks Logan if he wants to talk about a deal or if he wants to nurse his wounded pride. Logan sits down and they get down to business. Logan tells him that he wants 10 AR-15s. Tom tells Logan that it will take two weeks, he tells him that is too long, but says if he has the cash he can get him want he wants. Logan asks how and he says that he has a connection, and can get them by Tuesday. They agree to met in Medford where Logan can check out the AR-15s. After they make the deal Logan asks Tom about MAC 10s and Tom tells him that he got cleaned out of them back in December. Logan leaves the bar. Back in the motel Cassie gives Tom the blow off and she goes into her room alone. Tom enters his room, and Logan is there waiting for him. Logan uses the gun he bought from Tom earlier that day to force him to tell him who he sold the MAC 10s to. Tom tells him he sold them to a guy out in Westfall named Dennis Terril. Logan walks towards the door and Tom tells him he just doesn't walk away. Logan cuts the gun in half and throws it to the ground and say just watch me. Logan gets on his bike and is leaving the motel he catches a scent behind him. He recognizes the scent belongs to Cassie, and she is pointing a gun at him. Logan tells her not to do it, and she doesn't. Instead she call someone on her walkie-talkie and tells them that they've got a problem. | Solicit = Using an extracted bullet as his first clue in solving the mysterious case of a dead woman, Logan gets in with some tough customers. | Notes = * It appears that Blaine, Logan's friend, must have been a Vietnam vet. In one brief panel shot, we see Logan looking at a picture taken during the Vietnam war, in Laos, 1971. The picture shows two soldiers in fairly good clarity. The taller guy, is probably Blaine. The soldier on the left looks a little bit like Logan. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}